A trick of the universe
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Coming home for her sisters wedding should be fun, to bad Rosalie is marrying Bella's ex Edward. now she's forced into be the maid of honor and the only one keeping her sane is The best man and Edwards older brother Emmett. could this be a trick of the universe?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

She really didn't want to be here right now." She grabbed her luggage and looked around wondering who was given the task to pick her up. That's when She saw him, big and burly and looking no different than he had when she saw him three years before. She chuckled when she saw the sign he was holding.

**Bootylicious Bella Swan ** was written across an old pizza Box. Bella couldn't help but chuckle. She walked towards Emmett as soon as he saw her he swooped down an hugged her tightly.

"Why Bells you haven't aged a bit."

"Stop trying to flatter me Emmett Cullen." She playfully swatted his arm. "I'm 29 and I've gained 20 pounds since you saw me last."

"Ah but that just makes you more Bootylicious" He winked.

"Same old Emmett Cullen," She smirked.

"Always baby always," He took the luggage from her as they walked out of the airport.

"You still have this thing?" Bella chuckled as they stopped in front of a large jeep.

"Of course I do, this thing is amazing I wouldn't give her up for the world." He threw the luggage into the back as she slid into the passage side.

"So how in the world did you get stuck with picking me up?" Bella asked turning to him as soon as they were out of the parking lot.

He shrugged "My mom said Hey Emmett Bella's coming in today so she'll be here for the wedding so you're going to pick her up, and as you well know you do not say no to Esme Cullen."

"Well that's true." Bella smirked. "Remember that time you told her you weren't going to go to church anymore so she said fine but every Sunday before she left she'd dump cold water on you. How long did it take to get you back to church?"

"Two weeks and thank god she doesn't do that anymore." Emmett shivered at the memory. "So how are you holding up?" Emmett's question turned the atmosphere in the jeep from fun loving to stifling.

"Well I guess I'm doing as well as could be expected in the circumstances."

"I still think its utter crap." Emmett smacked the steering wheel.

"Yes well Rosalie or Edward for that matter never really cared about what was proper or not, but I'm sure Holiday's will be interesting now."

"Did you even know they were dating before they announced their engagement?"

"No," Bella thought back to that call from her sister. "But let me tell you it was a shock. I guess I can't really be mad right we broke up three years ago, but I mean come on we dated from the age of 15 to the age of 26 and not one word of marriage was ever breathed. He hooks up with Rosalie and three months later they are engaged." Bella's head dropped. She'd always felt inferior next to her blond and leggy twin sister but this one just hit her harder than anything else had. Her ex boyfriend a man she'd thought had loved her, a man she was with for eleven years and who she'd thought she would marry one day was marrying her sister. Her teenage nightmare was coming true.

"If it's any conciliation I think they really love each other." She felt Emmett's hand on hers and she felt tears prickle her eyes.

"I truly hope they do and I want them to be happy both of them but I can't help but wonder if he loved her this whole time. If I was just a second place prize because he couldn't have her, I can't help but wonder would have the thrown me over if we'd still been together when as Rose says she came to her sense and realized Edward was and had always been the one for her. And the fact that they didn't even have the courteousy to tell me they were dating no all I got was a phone call saying "Hey me and Edward are getting married you have to be my maid of honor."

"I agree they handled it all wrong, are you going to make it through the wedding?"

"I really have no choice, and of course my mother is elated to be marrying off a daughter. And she never passes up a chance to remind me that I'm in fact almost 30 and not getting any younger."

Emmett watched her as she nibbled on her lip, her face pale and her eyes insecure, he remember hearing about the engagement. He himself hadn't known about the relationship until that moment either. He almost decked Edward at that moment. That smug look on his face as he said he was marrying Rosalie Swan. Even though Emmett was sure Edward and Rose loved each other he still thought there was more behind it then that. He had the same questions as Bella. Had she just been a placeholder and had Rose let her sister be a place holder. If so that was one messed up web.

"Well thanks for picking me up? I really don't think I could have handled seeing anyone else at the moment I guess it will just take a lot of getting used to?" She thought about Edward Cullen once again and she thought about the reason they split up she could only hope for her sisters sake that he'd changed his cheating way's, Of course Rose knew the truth she'd been the shoulder Bella cried on after the breakup but she guessed Rose was willing to put up with that where she just wasn't.

"It was no problem. It got me out of the house and away from wedding talk. Alice has went wedding crazy, Rose is More Icy then usual and my mother is just going along with the flow she never really liked Rose you know."

Bella smirked. "Well Rose is in for a treat then you don't want to get on Esme Cullen's bad side as we've already discussed, but I also thought Esme liked Rose."

"I think she more tolerated her for your sake but then she got with Edward and well let's just say Esme may see Rosalie as an Icy gold digger"

"Why would she see her like that?"

"Well Rose may have tried to come on to me when we where teens."

"Does Edward know?"

"Yup"

"Well then I guess they are the perfect couple."

"Maybe," Emmett agreed seeing the disgust flash in Bella's baby blue eyes.

He pulled into the Swan's driveway, "Well looks like we're here."

"Yes thank you Em," She leaned over and hugged him.

"Anytime Bells." He got out and unloaded her luggage. She watched him drive away and then turned back to the home of her childhood. "Well here goes nothing," She sighed. These next two weeks would be hell.

**A/N so here's my new Bella and Emmett story. And yes I'm going to be mean to Rosalie and Edward because I can. :p. please review if you want more reviews are the only way I know if people like what I'm writing. Destiny's game my other Emmett/Bella story will hopefully be updated tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Bella opened the door to her childhood home, looking around it didn't seem that anything had changed since she'd been home three years ago. After the breakup, Edward had pretty much claimed Forks for himself and Bella had refused to come back, so her family well mainly her father had came to New York to see her.

"Oh Bella," Her eyes collided with her mothers,

"Mom," Neither moved.

"Well it's nice to see you, how was the flight?" Renee stepped cautiously forward giving her daughter a very awkward hug.

"It was fine," The two women pulled apart. Just then an earth shattering scream made Bella jump backwards.

"Bella," before she could react she found herself squeezed to death with a face full of blond hair.

"Yes well its nice to see you to Rose." She tried to get out of her sisters grip.

"I'm just so happy you're here, most people didn't think you would come."

"Why because you're marrying my ex, well daddy always taught me to share." She smirked as she walked away from them and into her childhood room. Shutting the door behind her she slid down the wood and pulled her knees to her chest resting her head on them. She started to chuckle tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rose Well played." She whispered. Rose wasn't happy to see her oh know Rose just wanted to rub it in Bella's face that Edward was marrying her. Rose always did have to try and on up her twin sister. There was a knock on the door and Bella moved away standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes she opened it.

Rose came twirling into the room sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs like visiting royalty. "Yes Rosalie what can I do for you?"

"Make me a cake, 7 layers gold frosting a cake fit for a princess."

"No way it's enough I'm even here to be your maid of honor I'm not doing anything else for you."

"But you have to, I have to be able to say I have a Bella Swan cake, anyone who's anyone has a Swan cake. You can't make it so the only one that doesn't have a Swan cake is your own Twin sister how would that look."

Bella gritted her teeth against every retort she could come up with, "I don't have time to make you a cake Rose don't you realize how long and how much effort my cakes take. The weddings in two weeks."

"Oh I'm sure you can do it, I mean you made Tanya Danali's wedding cake in a week and a half.

"Tanya's cake was a simple three tier cake, you want 7 layers and all the other things added onto it." Bella scoffed.

"I must have this cake."

"And I must have a sister who isn't a slut we don't always get what we want."

Before Bella knew what was happening she'd been slapped across the face. She moved back and slapped Rose across the face. "You won't talk to me like that." Rose hissed.

"Why does the truth hurt?" Bella taunted.

Just then the door was thrown open and Renee stood there, "Girls what in the world is going on?"

"Bella called me a slut and refuses to make my cake," Rose sniffed.

"Isabella Marie Swan you will make your sisters cake everyone is expecting it and you may be disappointed that your sister is the bride but that doesn't give you any right to call her such a horrible name."

"Yeah That's great mom stick up for her, you always side with her." Bella whirled back around to face her sister. "Fine you want a cake I'll give you a cake but it will be for dad's sanity because I know you and you'll cry until you get your way. Now get out of my room."

"Thank you sis," Rose smirked, She hopped up from the bed and looked back at her sister. "Just remember not to sample to much of the cake as it is you'll barley be able to fit into the dress." She left and Renee turned back to her younger daughter.

"Isabella I won't have you ruining your sister's wedding do I make myself clear?"

"Oh perfectly but you know what mother she can have my sloppy seconds." With that Bella got off the bed pushed her mother out of the room and slammed the door in her face. At that moment all she wanted was to be back in New York in her bakery. Making cakes for people who actually appreciated them. She sighed why the hell did she have to be so good at baking she thought. Rose was right and Bella's Swan bakery cakes were all the rage with the celebrity's that did not mean Bella wanted to make a cake for her two face back stabbing sister. She closed her eyes and sighed. So much tension raged through her body.

A knock came on her door and her eyes snapped open. "What?" She snapped.

"I come in peace." Her father's head popped around the door. She sat up a grin spreading across her face.

"Daddy, it's so good to see you," She jumped up and engulfed him in a hug.

"Its good to see you to, baby girl."

Bella sat down on the bed, "So I'm sure you've heard Rose is making me make a cake for her."

Charlie sat down looking at his younger daughter. "I've heard Bella I know your sister and mother can be difficult just try and play nice."

Bella just shook her head thinking her dad was so naive. "Fine dad but I'm not staying here only for tonight I don't know where I' m going but I refuse to live here with mom and Rose and their demands."

"Ok," Charlie shook his head sadly and Bella wanted to feel bad for him but she had to remind herself that he'd put himself into this position first by Marrying Renee Hale Socialite bitch extraordinaire and then by pampering Rose to her every need. The girl went to college to be in a sorority and had never held a job now she was marrying Edward Cullen up and coming Lawyer who had the Cullen money behind him also.

"I do love you," she kissed his cheek before letting him go. He watched her eyes close and whispered "I love you to."

A/N ok here's the next chapter. Next up Bella finds somewhere else to live and we find more out about Emmett and what he does for a living and such I think you'll be surprised. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Ok I have **22 **reviews. I want to please have **50** reviews before I post the 3rd chapter I know you can do it. Disclaimer. Ok so I've gotten a few reviews about the cake. I need Bella making that cake for a scene in a later chapter to work.

In other news if anyone that is reading this story also likes Bella and Edward check out For the love of music by Operajewels. Its an amazing story that I think everyone should read.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

Suitcase in hand she stood on Alice's doorstep she tightened her hold on her suitcase and prayed her friend would give her asylum.

"Bella." Alice squealed opening the door and crushing her friend in a hug. "What's up?" she noticed the suitcase and ushered her into the foyer. "Do I even want to know?"

Stepping across the marble floor, Bella stopped and turned back to Alice. ''I'm asking for a place to stay."

"Rosalie's body isn't in the suitcase is it?"

"No but oh how I wish it was."

"That bad,"

"A drink first." Bella pleaded.

"Of course follow me." They walked into the kitchen and Alice pulled a bottle of wine out pouring them each a glass. "Let's take this into the living room.

Sitting down on the couch Bella sighed and tried to get comfortable. "I need some place to stay until after the wedding I can't stay there Ali please say you'll take me in."

"Oh Bells I would you know I would but Moms already pressed me into hotel services for other guest and her house is full also."

"You have five bedrooms Alice." Bella pouted.

"I know one is mine and Jasper's one is craft room one is the nursery and the other two have already been set aside for my Cousin's Jane and Alec."

"Nursery." Bella looked over Alice's thin form "Are you pregnant?"

"Three months." Alice squealed and Bella couldn't help but jump up and hug her.

"Congrats Ali." Bella sighed and your moms house is full to."

"Yep All the aunts and uncles are coming in plus the grandparents."

"What about Emmett's house."

"You want to live with Emmett for two weeks."

"I'd live with the devil over my sister."

"That bad."

"I'm making her cake."

"Why?"

"One so my dad doesn't have to hear it and Two because if I don't you know she'll take the story to the tabloids."

"That does sound like something Rose would do."

"So do you think Emmett will take me in?'

"Emmett hates house guest because of his odd hours and being on call many nights he likes his privacy but if anyone has a chance of getting to stay it's you. He always did have a soft spot for you." Alice took a sip of her wine.

"I'm guessing he's at work right now."

"Yup both him and dad."

"You know when we were younger everyone figured Edward would be the one following your fathers Doctor footsteps no one expected Emmett. I remember when Emmett said he was going pre med everyone stopped talking and just stared at him."

Alice laughed. "I remember that and now he's the OB/GYN everyone wants to see. People come from all over the world just to go to Forks general to see him."

"I always wondered why he didn't move to a bigger hospital."

"He likes being close to home." Alice shrugged.

"So what do these bridesmaids' dresses look like?" Bella turned the conversation.

"There a pale yellow and strapless. Of course I've had to redo them ten times because they are never perfect for princess Rosalie. I can't wait until this wedding is over with."

"You and me both."

"So what type of cake did she want?"

"Seven layers in gold that is not happening."

"She sure does think a lot of herself."

"That she does." Bella stood up.

"Well considering I still need to find some place to sleep tonight I think I'll take my chances at the hospital and hell if that doesn't work I can always fall and break my leg being admitted into the hospital."

"What a plan. I've missed you Bells. Don't be a stranger and we'll get through this dreaded wedding together." Alice stood up and hugged her.

"I'll call you tonight." Bella said hugging her back. Taking a deep breath Bella walked out the door her begs behind her. She just hoped that Emmett would actually would take her in. Putting the suitcases in the back of her old truck which she was surprised was still running. She made her way to Forks General parking outside she looked up at the building. She'd certainly had many memories here. She got out of the car and walked towards the admissions desk. The receptionist looked up at her.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes I'm looking for Dr Emmett Cullen."

"He's not available at the moment do you have an appointment?"

"No but you can tell him Bella Swan is here to see him."

"I'll pass along the message but he's a very busy man."

"Bella," She turned around and smiled.

"Carlisle it's good to see you." She hugged the older man.

"You to what brings you to the hospital don't tell me you've hurt yourself again."

"No," Bella chuckled I've actually came to see Emmett."

"About what?" Bella noticed him glance down at her stomach and stifled a laugh.

"Not about that jeez Carlisle," she swatted him playfully.

"Well considering what his profession is you can see why I'd wonder."

"No, I.." She looked over at the overtly curious nurse. "Could we go to your office to talk?"

"Of course dear I don't have another surgery for an hour." They walked into Carlisle's office and Bella sat down.

"It seems like only yesterday that I was in here."

"That it does so Bella tell me what's going on."

"Well I'm looking for a place to stay. If I stay with my parents I may strangle someone."

"How does Emmett fit into this."

"Well it seems Alice's house is filled with incoming wedding guest and she also told me you and Esme have a full house so Emmett was my last ditch effort to not have to break a leg to have somewhere to sleep tonight."

"I hope you're not serious about the breaking a leg part."

"Oh you don't know how much I want out of that house."

"I'm sure you could sleep on our couch."

"I don't want to cause to much work for Esme if Emmett can't take me in I'll talk to Es but let me talk to him please."

"Of course dear."

Just then the door opened. "Hey dad Jessica just told me that you wanted to see me."

"Not me son Bella." Emmett's eyes wondered over to Bella.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"I've came to ask for lodging."

"What?" Emmett was shocked.

A/N here's chapter three I would have had it up yesterday but I wasn't feeling well. Thanks to everyone that reviewed please review if you want more.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight

"What, Why?" Emmett looked over at Bella perplexed.

"Because I can't live one more second with that spoiled bitch I call my sister."

"I don't even have any food in my house I'm hardly ever there."

"I'll get grocery's I'll cook I'll even clean just give me some place to sleep I'm begging you, If this family wants there to be an actual bride at that wedding you'll help me out."

Emmett chuckled and Carlisle looked pained. "You're lucky I hate Rosalie Swan more then anyone on this planet I wouldn't even subject my worst enemy to her," Here, " He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys throwing one to her. "This is the spare key to my apartment let yourself in I'll be home late tonight."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Bella squealed jumping up and hugging him. "I owe you so much," Without thinking she kissed his cheek and ran out sending a quick wave to Carlisle. "Thank you Carlisle, Emmett I'll see you tonight." And like a whirlwind she was gone.

Emmett sat down on his father's couch and leaned his head back against it. "I'm scared to see what she does, she is best friends with Alice after all."

"Oh Son she's in no way as bad as your sister I assure you, you won't come home to a pink apartment."

"I better not," he growled playfully. "So the Swan sisters back together and at each other's throats once again."

"It seems so but I wonder what Rose did to push Bella to the breaking point. Bella is usually a level headed person."

"I'm sure if you call Alice she'll be able to tell you, Bella tells Alice everything and when I say everything I mean everything."

"You mean even about why your brother and Bella broke up."

"Wait you don't know why they broke up?" Emmett was shocked.

"No he never talked about it, and well I know Alice has kept in touch with Bella over the last three years and I think your mother may have called her once or twice I haven't talked to her."

"Well let's just say the reason they broke up makes the fact that Edward is marrying Rose even crueler." Emmett looked up at the clock. "Don't you have a surgery to get to?"

"Yeah I'll talk to you later," Carlisle stood up Emmett followed him out the door having a patient to see to himself.

Emmett's mind was wondering through the past as he thought about the years Edward and Bella had been a couple as he thought about his brother telling him the truth about the break up as he thought about the fact that he'd decked his brother and hadn't spoken to him for a month after he'd reveled he'd slept with secretary Lauren. Edward could be a bastard sometimes but Emmett had thought he loved Bella. Now looking at Edward with Rosalie even though he thought they loved each other he still had to shake his head and not want to call Edward his brother. Though considering he was sure Bella had told Rose about the cheating he guessed they deserved each other. Edward was to good for Bella anyway.

"Dr. Cullen your five o clock is here." Nurse Sue told him pulling him out of his revere.

"Thanks Sue," He took the chart and headed into the room. He glanced up and took a step back. "Alice what are you doing here I thought Dr. Cooper was your Dr?"

"He was but he's an ass and you're the best I don't care that you're my brother If I have to I'll go all the way to the top so you'll get to be my Dr."

"You crazy pixie." He chuckled "Ok Lay back." Alice did as she was told and her appointment went by smoothly. "well as you already know you're 12 weeks along everything seems to be going great and your due date is July 8th."

"Ugg I'm going to be so hot and so huge in that heat." Alice pouted.

"sorry baby sister but that's what comes with pregnancy just be grateful you're not really showing yet and ca fit into your bridesmaid dress."

"Don't even remind me about that wedding Emmett Cullen its just the worst idea ever have you talked to Bella she said she was going to come and talk to you."

"Yes I gave her my key she should be over at my house now."

"I always knew you were my favorite brother."

"Well between Edward and myself I'd hope I was your favorite. "

"Hey maybe if you tell Edward that I can get out of the wedding."

"Oh no way you scamming pixie if I have to be in this wedding so do you, plus you wouldn't leave Bella alone in that torture."

"No you're right." She pouted sitting back.

"Aren't I always!"

Alice rolled her eyes and stood up. "Thank you for agreeing to take me on." With a kiss to his cheek she was gone and he went through the rest of his appointments for the day hoping an emergency wouldn't pop up keeping him at the hospital for too long.

Alice hummed as she walked out of the hospital, pushing her speed dial she listened to the rings. "Hello."

"Hey Mom."

"Alice hi darling how has your day been?"

"Amazing Emmett has agreed to be my doctor everything is great with the baby but that's not why I called."

"Oh why did you call?"

"Well Bella convinced Emmett to let her stay at his house it's a long story but let's just say she moved out for Rosalie's safety." She heard her mother chuckle darkly on the other end of the phone. "So anyway as we both know Emmett isn't as bad as when he was a teen but I highly doubt that guest bed has any sheets on it. So I was thinking maybe you could take some over for her."

"Of course." Esme got excited at the prospect.

"Great, well I'll talk to you later mom love you." And with that Alice hung up the phone.

Esme went to the linen closet and pulled out a new set of light blue sheets and grabbed some fluffy towels. She grabbed the spare key Emmett had given her and smirked. Ten minuets later she let herself into the apartment. She saw the bag of grocery's on the counter and figured Bella was around somewhere. Before she could call out Bella walked around the corner.

Bella gasped and held her chest. "Esme what are you doing?"

"I brought fresh sheets and towels I figured you could use them."

"How did you even know I was here did Emmett or Carlisle call you?"

"Neither was it Alice."

"Of course it was." Bella took the bag from Esme's grasp. Opening it she pulled out the bedding and towels. "Thank you Esme, I was just going to start the laundry Its actually a lot neater then I thought it would be." Bella's eyes scanned around the apartment Esme's eyes followed hers.

"Yeah it's not bad," she Followed Bella into the spare room and helped her fit the sheets. She sat down at the counter as Bella pulled out the grocery's she'd brought. "So Bella what did Rose do?"

Bella looked up from where she was rinsing the potato's she was going to make for dinner. "She demanded I make her cake she said some other things I won't get into but for the health of me her and both of our family's I had to get out of there."

"I know it's horrible to say but I'd always hoped you'd be the one joining our family." Esme sighed. Bella smiled tightly not wanting to admit that she'd always thought the same thing for as much as she despised her sister she didn't want the family to hate her especially not Esme and Carlisle.

"Esme me and Edward didn't work out that's the plain truth things happened and it can't be changed right now I think the way Rose and Edward handled it was horrible and I hate the things she says to me now but I have my business and for now that's all I need."

Esme watched the girl in front of her as she started on the rest of dinner. She didn't know what had fractured her relationship with Edward but she knew it couldn't have been good. She remembered hearing about Edward and Rose and not talking to him for a week. She saw Rose as a gold digger only after Edward for the Cullen money, considering as a teen Rosalie Swan always tried to hook the richest boys in town, but Edward was an adult and as much as she wished he'd wake up or that the bride was different she wasn't going to stand in his way. "Well I'm going to get going." Esme stood up and hugged Bella.

"It was good seeing you Esme and thanks for the sheets and towels."

"Think nothing of it dear." Esme waved away the thanks. "I'll see you later Bella." She smiled before she walked out the door. Bella looked at the closed door and wished that she had a mother like that. She wiped the stray tear away.

Emmett walked into his apartment at 11 o clock that night after having to perform an emergency c section. Setting his phone to the side and hoping it wouldn't ring that night he flipped the light on. He found a note on the counter.

**Emmett there is dinner in the fridge for you all you have to do is warm it up. **

**Bella.**

He smiled as he opened the fridge door and pulled the stake and potato's out warming them I the microwave. He sat on the couch and took a bite. Even for being rewarmed this was amazing. He glanced over at the closed and smiled maybe having Bella Swan live with him for a few weeks wouldn't be so horrible after all.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed you're amazing. You know the drill if you want an update sooner rather then later then Review. I am hoping to pass the hundred review mark before chapter 5 please :). Also I do have a facebook page under my username where I post about the stories.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight

Bella woke up the next morning and stumbled into the kitchen, she found a cup on the counter with a note next to it.

**Bella there is fresh coffee in the pot, not sure what time I'll be home have a good day. **

**Emmett. **

Grabbing the cup Bella let a small smile flit across her face. She poured a cup of the steaming coffee sitting the mug down she went to the fridge and grabbed the cream and then grabbed the sugar from the cupboard. Making the coffee to her taste, which in her case meant lots of cream and sugar she picked the mug back up and wrapped her hands around the warmth.

She inhaled the scent and sipped the sweet brew, leaning against the counter she allowed herself time to fully wake up. She heard her phone ringing in her room and clutching her mug she padded across the cool wooden floor and back into her room. Picking the phone up from the bedside table she smiled when she saw it was Alice.

"Hey Ali what's up?"

"So I finished the last dress and I was thinking we could all go over to my mothers and have brunch and then try them on so I could do the final fittings."

Bella grimaced slightly at the thought of having to see Rose, "Yeah what does Rosalie have to say about that?"

"She said she'd be there something about wanting to talk to you about the cake."

"Oh just great." Bella took another sip of her coffee and at that moment wished she'd made it Irish. "Ok Ali I'll be there just give me time to shower and get dressed."

"Ok I'll tell my mom you're on your way I'll see there." With that the call was disconnected. Sighing and throwing her phone to the bed watching it bounce slightly Bella went to the dresser drawer where she'd put her clothes the day before. She pulled out a sweater and a pair of jeans along with a pair of undies. Making her way into the bathroom she turned the water on as hot it would go. Slipping out of her pajamas she stepped into the hot spray. She let the water pound away all the tension from her mussels. Sighing she moved he neck around cracking it. She turned around and let her head fall back into the spray of water. Washing her hair and then her body. She made sure to shave her legs extra carefully not sure how short those dresses where going to be. She stepped out and dried off slipping her clothes on and running a brush through her hair, she debated whether or not she should blow dry it but didn't see the point so she just threw it into a ponytail.

Walking back to her room she grabbed a pair of socks and sitting on the bed she slipped them on. She then slipped her feet into her shoes grabbing her keys she made her way out into the January morning. Of course Rose just had to have her wedding the day after Valentine's Day so here she was back in Forks during the last day of January to the middle of February. Oh joy.

Getting into her truck she made her way down the familiar roads and pulled into the familiar driveway, looking up at the house she'd practically grown up in. She parked the car and stepped out of the car, The gravel crunched under her heels and walked up to the door. Opening it she walked into the foyer. Her steps echoing though the hall. She knew she'd find Esme in the kitchen. Rounding the corner she smiled.

"Hey Es." Esme looked up from the tea she'd been preparing.

"Oh Bella its good to see you," Bella walked across the kitchen and peeling off her coat took a seat on the stool pushed against the counter. "So you're making the cake huh."

"You know Rose she only wants the best and according to her when it comes to cake I make the best."

"you always were the best baker I knew and so creative."

"Thanks but Rose wants a giant Cake and she doesn't realize what goes into something like that."

"So do what you can you don't have to give into her."

"Easier said than done when It comes to Rose."

"Oh Bella you made it." Alice came running into the kitchen. "Mom let me take that." Alice swept the tray off the table and carried it into the living room."

"So I guess Rose isn't here yet?"

"No,"

"She never could be on time, do you need me to grab anything?'

"Yes if you could grab those sandwiches I'd appreciate it. Bella nodded and grabbed the platter of mini sandwiches. Sitting them down on the coffee table next to the tea she sat down. Alice sitting next to her. Esme came in and sat in the chair when Rose came blowing into the room unwrapping her scarf and pulling her gloves hat and coat off. Bella so wanted to roll her eyes. It was cold out but it wasn't that cold.

Rose plopped down on the couch without a word and grabbed a sandwich. "Well hello to you to Rosalie so nice to see you." Alice said in a sugary sweet voice and Bella tried not to cough on the sip of tea she'd just taken.

"Yes, Yes hello Alice so the dresses are done to my exact specifications."

"Of course." Alice gritted her teeth.

"Great," She turned to Bella. Pulling out a sheet of paper she handed it to her. Bella looked down at a color print out of a giant cake. "That's the cake I want," Rose pointed at the picture.

"Are you crazy?" Bella sat her cup down with a clatter. "This is impossible in the time restraint." She looked at all the detail that cake presented and wanted to scream. "Alice do you have piece of white paper and some colored pencils?"

"Yeah on second." Alice got up and bounded up the stairs coming back down a few minutes later with the requested objects.

"Thanks" Bella took them and quickly drew a sketch. It looked similar to the cake Rose wanted only much smaller and with less intricate detail. "This is what I can do in the time you've provided." She handed the sketch over.

"This isn't good enough."

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to spring an engagement and quick marriage on everyone Its this or nothing."

"Are you punishing me because the groom is Edward, Really Bella how self absorbed could you be."

Bella scoffed. "Rose contrary to what you may think this has nothing to do with Edward or you this has to do with how much work goes into a cake. I would be telling any other client the same thing not to mention all the other things I have to do for this wedding. So if you want a Swan original then this is what you're getting. I already have other cakes that I've had books for months that I have to make and ship since unlike nice considerate people you just sprang a wedding on me and demanded I pack up my life and come home for two weeks."

"Fine I'll just get a cake from someone else."

"Great you do that but just be aware that they'll tell you the same thing I told you and the cakes they will offer will be less then this cake. Any cake maker worth anything is booked months in advance. You think getting a good wedding dress is hard try getting a cake." The sisters stared each other down. "So what's it going to be?"

"Fine it better be perfect though, and it has to be red velvet. And the frosting better be gold."

"Fine" Bella took the paper back and jotted down those specifications."

"Great well let's try those dresses on" Alice clapped her hands jumping up from the couch. She hurried out of the room and came back with Two dresses. Holding them up Bella gasped they were beautiful. Pale yellow and flowing to the ground with one strap and a march of pale yellow flowers down the side. "Here Bella." Alice handed her the dress. Taking Bella excused herself into one of the bathrooms and Alice went to another. Bella slipped the cool material over her head and watched as the dress slipped down her body. Looking in the mirror she couldn't believe it. The dress fit perfectly except for it being a bit long but the heels she'd wear would take care of theat. She walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of Alice. Alice circled her and tapped her chin. "Almost perfect just need to fix this hem." Alice kneeled and pinned the hem.

"Its beautiful Alice." Bella told her friend.

"Thank you now you can change out of it I'll have these finalized by the end of the week." Alice told Rose who just nodded her head stiffly still pissed off about the cake.

Bella changed out of the dress and back into her regular clothes handing the dress back to Alice she sat back down.

After eating a sandwich Bella stood up, "Well I have cakes to make so I should get going." Bella leaned over and hugged Esme and then Alice. She even gingerly hugged Rose. She turned to the door to leave and as she was struggling into her coat she bumped into someone. Her eyes went up and locked with a set of green ones she'd never forget.

"Edward." She breathed.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed you are amazing. Sorry this wasn't up earlier. So Edward is on the scene now what will happen? Well if you want to know then Review I have 116 my goal before chapter is 150 I know you can hit it. Also I have another new Bella and Emmett story called just when she thought she'd stopped loving him. So go check that out.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

"Edward," She breathed. Her eyes locked on his.

"Bella." He nodded. So she just got her arm into her other sleeve and fumbling with the buttons she tried to walk around him. she had just passed him when his voice came back to her.

"So I heard you're living with my brother isn't that a little desperate?" straitening her spine she turned around on her heel and glared at him.

"Excuse me."

"Well living with my brother did you just have to have a Cullen so bad that you had to beg my brother to take you in, or was it just that you couldn't stand to see your sister happy so you had to run away and hide. You always were a scared insecure little girl weren't you!"

Bella stared at him wide eyed where the hell was all of this venom coming from. Taking a deep breath she tried to push all the vile things she wanted to say down. "Edward not that its any of your business but nothing is going on between me and Emmett, and if there was you have no room to talk you're the one marrying my sister. You might want to remember the past correctly because it was I that left you so it seems you wanted a Swan so badly you went after Rosalie. As for me being insecure and not wanting to be around my back stabbing sister you're right why I would want to be around either of you. It seems you're the one with the issue trying to start a argument with me, Grow up Edward."

"Oh your just jealous." He spat.

"Really Edward I'm jealous do I need to remind you again that I left your cheating Ass. So if Rosalie wants you she's welcome to you but I don't want her crying to me when in a few months when you grow bored with her she comes home and finds you in bed with your secretary. Actually I may just laugh my ass off."

She heard a gasp and looked over Edwards shoulder to the entrance of the living room she hadn't noticed that Esme Alice and Rose had came into the hallway.

"Edward Cullen how dare you." Esme snapped at her son causing him to turn and look at his mother, sister and Fiancée. "I'm severely disappointed in you. I did not raise you that way."

"Now look at what you did?" he turned back to Bella.

"What I did, that's rich, I'm out of here." She turned around and walked out of the house. Once the cold winter air hit her face she sagged against the house her heart pounding a million miles a minute.

"Are you ok?" Bella jumped and looked up at a concerned face.

"Oh Emmett you scared me." She placed her hand on her hammering heart.

"Sorry but are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine just got into an argument with Edward nothing new."

"Edwards in there."

"That or he's got a really mean identical twin."

"Bella what did he say to you?" Emmett asked pulling her to him trying to stop the shaking that had seemed to overtake her body.

"He pretty much said I was staying with you so I could try and hook up with you because I'm desperate and jealous of him and Rose and then I kind of let it slip the reason we split and your mother was standing there." She felt his stomach start to rumble with laughter. She pulled back and wacked his chest. "it's not funny."

Au Contraire my dear its hilarious I'm sure Eddie boy is getting reamed out as we speak."

"I have no idea but I'm not going to think about it anymore I have cakes to make. I'll see you when you get home. Thanks for caring Emmett." She went to walk away and he stilled her.

Lifting her chin so she was looking into his eyes, "Bella I'll always care about you, I cared about you long before you and Edward got together and I'll care about you long after this wedding is over." His thumb brushed a tear from her face and she felt a tiny shiver go through her body as she looked into his soft blue eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered trying to swallow the confusion running through her body. He let her go and she walked to her car. He watched as she went shaking his head sadly as he watched the car until it was all the way down the road. When her car was out of sight he let himself into the house. He heard shouting coming from the living room. Walking towards it he found his mom yelling at his younger brother.

"How could you, you cheated on that sweet girl and now you're marrying this gold digging whore. I sure hope you have a prenup."

Emmett stepped back astonished at his mother's words. "Excuse me who are you to say those things about me?" Rosalie demanded.

"I'm a mother who can tell when are children are getting used but alas he's an adult and can make his own stupid mistakes so I'm stuck with you as a daughter in law, and I'm sure you knew about the cheating to."

"Yeah so just because he cheated on Bella doesn't mean he'll cheat on me." Emmett eyes widen at the words flowing from Rose's mouth.

"Oh honey I maybe his mother but even I can see if he's going to cheat on Bella he's going to cheat on you. You may look like a model but you'll never compare to Isabella Swan."

Rose looked like she had just been slapped and Emmett wanted to high five his mother. "Hey Emmett come join the party." Alice called cheerfully to her brother. She was having to much fun watching her mother's anger directed at Edward.

"Don't mind if I do." Emmett made his way over to Alice standing at her side.

"Oh so your going to add your own two sense in here." Edward sneered.

"At least I have some sense.

"Sure enough sense to give a girl a place to sleep I'm sure you're just waiting to get into her pants."

"Excuse me but you will not talk to me that way or talk about Bella that way either. You obviously know nothing about that girl. Which is sad considering you dated her for Eleven years."

"Oh and you know so much."

"I know that you're a jackass. Ma I'll be up in my room I can't stand being around idiots."

"I'm coming with you." Alice hurried up the stairs behind her brother.

Esme watched them go and then turned back to her middle child. "what the fuck Edward until you can grow up you're not welcome here and neither is Rose."

"You're actually going to kick me out of the house."

"Yes now out. Until you can prove to me you've grown up I want nothing to do with you. I won't tolerate the things you've done. It was bad enough when I had to smile and fake it when you said you were going to marry Rosalie well I won't fake happy anymore."

"I see where your loyalty's lay love you to mom." Edward sneered. "Come on Rose lets go its obvious we aren't wanted here." He took Rosalie's hand and pulled her out of the house. Esme watched them go tears brimming at her eyes. Tough love always was the hardest. She started up the stairs to check on her other two children.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review. Lets see how close to 200 we can get. Also I have another new story Roads lead home so go and check that out if you haven't already.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight

"Alice can I come in?" Esme gently tapped on the closed bedroom door.

"Is Edward with you?"

"No,"

Emmett opened the door and esme walked through looking at her daughter sitting on the bed brushing stay tears from her face. "Where's Edward?" Emmett asked sitting next to his sister.

"I kicked him out."

Emmett and Alice looked at their mother slack jawed. "You kicked him out." Alice sputtered.

"Yes," Esme sighed and sat down. "I did not raise my children to cheat and treat people the way your brother treated Bella a women he professed to have loved. It was bad enough when he said he was going to marry Rosalie and I stepped back letting him do as he wished but I won't stand for him disrespecting Bella. She didn't do anything to provoke him and after learning the truth of their breakup I couldn't stomach looking at him."

"Who are you and have you done with my mother." Emmett asked.

"I'm still me Emmett but sometimes a mother needs to use tough love remember that."

"Note do not piss off mom she may disinherit you," Emmett staged whispered to Alice. Esme rolled her eyes and wacked him playfully on the arm.

"I just may disinherit you for mouthing off." She gave him her most serious look. Then she sighed and sagged back. "Now I just have to figure out how to tell your father. It was one thing when he just hated Rose but Bella is just as much a daughter to him as Alice is and he may punch your brother."

"I call front row." Emmett said waving his hand in the air."

"Emmett Carlisle Cullen it isn't funny."

"Oh mom it kind of is. I mean Bella and Rose grew up with us but then Edward started to date Bella and dated her for almost a decade bringing her farther into the family and making it so by now we all like her more then we like Edward." Alice giggled.

"Oh Alice you know I love your brother no matter how stupid he is."

"Of course you do so I do I that doesn't mean I have to see him. It's bad enough that I have to be Rosalie's bridesmaid and I had to make those dresses."

"They were pretty dresses."

"yeah only because I convinced her that the strange neon green she originally wanted was not a good idea."

"She wanted Neon green." Esme asked

"Yup don't ask me why I have no idea." Both had effectively forgotten that Emmett was still in the room.

"Well that's my cue to leave I'm not one for wedding details so I think I'll get home." Alice started to laugh causing her to almost roll off the bed clutching to the edge she pulled herself back up. "What's so funny?"

"You, you think you're going to go home and get away from wedding details. Darling you live with a bakery owner who just went back to your apartment to start making wedding cakes I really hate to see what your kitchen looks like right now."

"Probably a before shot from Brides magazine," Esme joked.

"Ha, ha you're hilarious and I'm out of here." Esme stood up and hugged him.

"I just want to say how proud I am that you took Bella in." she patted his cheek as he blushed.

"it was no big deal." He mumbled. He kissed his mother's cheek and walked out of the door. Esme sat back down on the bed and looked over at her daughter. Alice saw the tinkle in her mother's eyes.

"Oh no mother no matchmaking we have enough drama in this family without that." Alice waggled her finger.

"You take away all of my fun." Esme pouted.

"Are you sure you're the mother." Alice laughed causing Esme to laugh and both women fell into a heap on the bed.

Bella stood in Emmett's kitchen. She let the argument with Edward and the rest of the day's worries roll off of her. As she focused on the delicate flowers she was crating in her hands. She was doing the decorations tonight and would refrigerate them over night and then in the morning she would start the cake and well that cooled she would fix the frosting and hopefully this cake would be done on schedule and she could have Angela send the truck down to Forks to pick up the cake and deliver it to the bride and groom.

Bella had Swan Bakery's all though out the United States and trusted people in all of them, but Wedding Cakes where only made in Seattle every cake was personally made by her and shipped where ever they had to go. If it was Via plane then whatever Bakery was closest would pick up the cake and deliver it to the wedding venue. That was one of the reason's that Swan wedding Cakes where in such high demand only so many could be made a year because of the personal time and detail Bella gave each one and that was also one of the reason's Bella was so pissed off at Rose just demanding she make the Cake and giving her so little time to get to the wedding. It was totally throwing off her baking schedule. At least she had Angela in Seattle over seeing all other baking needs.

Putting the sugared Rose down Bella quickly took the piece of paper that Rose's cake design was on and slipped it into her portfolio with her other cake orders. Then she grabbed another piece of paper and jotted down another quick note to make sure and call New York and LA and check on them. She'd heard the manager of LA was pregnant and she wanted to schedule a meeting with her to discuss maternity leave. This would mean she'd have to find a temporary manager for that site, she felt her brain spinning and sat the paper in her binder, she'd think about it later, right now she wanted to get lost in making pretty roses.

She was so lost in the process that she didn't notice Emmett walk into the apartment she didn't notice how he just stood there and looked at her. He watched as she spun around the kitchen. Little sugar Roses spread out over the cupboard. Flour and sugar mixed on her face and in her hair and he swore he'd never seen anything as fascinating and beautiful before. He was sure she wasn't aware that she was humming under her breath as she made flower after flower. No Emmett you can't think she's beautiful this is your brother's ex. He chastised himself. He shook his head and walked towards her. "What are you making?"

She jumped causing her to snap the flower she'd been making. "Well these where for a wedding Cake I'm making but you broke one." She glared at him as she dumped the ruined flower in the trash.

"I'm sorry." He looked down.

"Its fine I always make sure to have enough ingredients handy to make extra as you never know what can happen they are so delicate that when I pack it for travel a box of extra flowers goes with it.

"Smart."

"Well I'd have to be to run 25 separate bakery's all over the United States with four more slated to open in the next two years.

"Wow I never realized how much you took on."

Bella shrugged. "I love my job and that's all that matters." She put all the flowers on a tray and slide them in the fridge. "How about going out to dinner I really don't feel like cooking.

"Sure," Emmett shrugged.

"Great let me shower and change and we'll meet in an hour ok?" Emmett nodded as he watched her clean up the kitchen and then walk into the bathroom.

A/N ok so the next chapter will be nothing but Emmett and Bella discussing their pasts their lives now and anything else I can think of as they eat dinner so If you want that chapter please review. And thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 6 you guys are amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight.

Bella put on a creamy blouse and a pair of black dress pants. She wanted to look nice but not to fancy. She added some curls to her hair and put it up in a high ponytail adding a bit of lip-gloss over her lips. Walking out of the room she found Emmett in beige dress pants and a blue button up shirt.

"Wow you clean up nice."

"Thanks so much but why the disbelief?"

"You do remember that I grew up with you right. I'm pretty sure your mother had to bribe you to wear a tux to your own prom."

"Hardy har har, she did not bribe me she just let me stay out two hours later."

"Right because you refused to put the tux on."

"it wasn't the tux it was the Lemon yellow tie. Why in the world did Jane think Yellow was such a great color. I'll never know."

"Ok well you wanted to go for Neon Orange so you can't talk." He stuck his tongue out at her. "You may be a Dr but you'll never grow up. So where are we going."

"Not sure where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere with good alcohol."

"Really that's your only criteria." He snorted.

"Yup, "

"Ok then how about la Bella italiana."

"Yummy." Bella licked her lips causing Emmett to pause.

"Ok well let's get going. " Bella grabbed her coat and Taking it from her grasp Emmett took it and helped her in it.

"And he's a gentleman as well miracles never cease." Bella teased.

"Stop or I won't feed you." He smirked.

"You wouldn't dare." She got into the car as he walked around and got into the driver's side.

"You never know I did drown all of Alice's barbies."

"You were ten and If I remember right she had bejeweled your baseball card collection."

"That is true." Emmett nodded as he drove towards the restaurant which was only about ten minutes from his apartment. Once they reached it he helped her out and walked inside her arm tucked in his.

"Two?" The hostess looked up and almost drooled at Emmett Bella tried to stifle a laugh because this girl couldn't be older then eighteen.

"Yes," Emmett nodded and grabbing a few menu's the hostess to them to a table.

"You're server will be with you shortly." She looked at Emmett as if he was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

Bella grabbed her menu and looked over at Emmett. "So does that happen to you often?"

"What?"  
"Young girls fawning over you."

"I don't know I guess." He shrugged and picked up his own menu.

"Hello I'm Emma and I'll be your waitress what can I get you." They looked startled up at the waitress who they hadn't even seen approach.

"I'll have whatever is on tap." She nodded and wrote it down.

"And for you Miss?"

"A Martini."

"Can I see your ID Please?" Bella fumbled with her purse pulling out the required identification. She handed it over to waitress who Bella was sure was younger then herself. She looked at it for moment before handing it back. "Thank you I'll have those for you in a moment." She scribbled the order down and walked away. Bella stuffed her ID back into her purse.

"Emmett Cullen don't even think about laughing." She picked her menu back up and glanced through it.

"Oh come on take it as a compliment you look younger than twenty one."

Bella pouted "Do you know what you're going to get."

"Yeah the spegetti and met balls."

"Hmm I think I'm going to get the shrimp angel hair pasta."

"Good choice."

Just then the waitress came back and put their drinks down in front of them. "Are you ready to order?" They nodded and gave her their orders she nodded writing them down and walked away. Bella took a sip of her drink and leaned back.

She sighed. "I needed that." She moved her neck back and forth and looked over at Emmett. "So Emmett Cullen a famous OBGYN who would have ever though," She looked at him over the rim of her glass.

"I don't know but I really do enjoy my job."

"That's what always makes things the best. I love my job well at least until my sister gets involved." She wrinkled her nose and took another sip of her drink."

"You make your own wedding cakes right?"

"Yes they are my specialty and I guess I could Pawn Rosalie's off on any of my other bakers I trust them all but I take too much pride in all my products and I take pride in hand doing all of my wedding cakes. "

"Well you're a better sibling then I am and more forgiving."

"I wouldn't say that, I mean am I hurt sure do I think What Edward and Rose did is horrible yes, but I'm not in love with Edward that died when I found him in bed with Lauren. Sure he'll always have a place in my heart because he was my first and so far only love but If Rose really wants him she can have him. I hate the way they went about it though and I hate that Rose and Edward are both throwing it in my face when all I want to do is to get through this wedding and get out of town."

Just then the waitress was back with their food sitting it down in front of them Bella dug in without a second thought. "My god," She moaned. "I really needed those carbs."

Emmett shifted in his seat and brought his eyes down to his own plate. "yes… well." He cleared his throat. 'As I was going to say Edward is my brother so I kind of have to love him but he's a prick and hell my mom even threw him and Rose out of the house today. I'm surprised she didn't threaten to boycott the wedding."

"What?" Bella asked her fork poised in midair not believing what she was hearing.

"Oh Bella you have to know my mother adores you and even if Edward is her son she isn't going to let him treat you the way he is."

"Oh Emmet I can handle Edward Cullen but it's nice to know I have people in my corner."

"More then you can know." He looked over at her eating her food enjoying it and letting lose in a way he hadn't really seen her do since her plane landed.

"That's nice now if I can just find someone to love me." She twirled her pasta around her fork. If only you knew. Emmett thought. He'd always had a crush on Isabella Swan not that she would know that he had seen the way Edward had looked at her he'd seen their connection and he'd stepped back. Then after Edward hurt her he wasn't going to try and get with her. Unlike Rose and Edward he did have morals and he knew Bella did two. The funny thing was that everyone had always thought Edward was the smarter sibling the one with a better moral compass. Well look at him now. Emmett thought. "what's got you into such deep thought?"

"Oh just thinking about how good this food is." He lied taking a bite.

"It is good." She smiled and finished off her plate. Draining her glass Emmett looked around and flagged down the waitress for the check.

"You ready to go?"

Bella nodded and stood up Emmett followed her lead and they walked out of the restaurant and back to the car. "Thank you for tonight Em, I really needed it."

"Hey don't sweat it Bells it was the least I could do."

"Emmett you already took me in and now you feed me. Could you be anymore perfect."

I' m not Perfect Bella far from it." When she didn't respond he glanced over and noticed she'd fallen asleep her head back and her eyes closed. "No I'm not perfect at all, because if I was I could stop myself from loving you." He whispered.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Right now I have 209 reviews amazing. Can we please get that to 250 reviews before chapter 9. That's 41 reviews I know we can do it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own twilight.

"Bella, Bella. Wake up." Emmett gently shook her.

"No," she mumbled slipping deeper into her seat.

"I'll just have to carry you then."

"mmm hmm." She didn't open her eyes and he silently chuckled opening his door he went around the car and opened hers. He gathered her into his arms and gently lifted her out of the car, He grabbed her purse and kicked the door shut. Holding her tightly he walked into the lobby and hitting the elevator he hit the penthouse button. He stepped to the back of the elevator as the doors shut.

As the doors opened he walked to the end of the hall and unlocked his door, gently balancing Bella so he didn't drop her. He once again kicked the door shut. He walked to Bella's room; laying her down he covered her with the comforter. He brushed the hair from her sleeping face and watched her sleep. She mumbled something and rolled to her side grabbing her pillow with her. He smiled as he slowly tiptoed out of the room.

He slipped out of his own clothes leaving him in nothing but his boxers and crawled into bed. slipping into a deep sleep he was suddenly woken by the shrill ring of his cell phone. "Hello," he answered groggily.

"Dr Cullen we need you to come in Mrs. Newton has been admitted." Emmett quickly sat up and started to run towards his closet throwing clothes on.

"I'll be right in." he hung up the phone throwing it the bed he struggled into the rest of his clothes. Jessica Newton was only 34 weeks along with her second child the fact that the hospital called him in and didn't let the Dr at the hospital at the moment deal with it. Showed him that so far nothing was stopping the contractions.

He hurried out the door and was thankful the hospital was so close. Pulling into the parking lot he hurried inside. "Dr. Cullen." A nurse met him at the entrance a lab coat in hand. He was worried about his paitents but Jessica worked at the hospital so she was a somewhat friend. "What do we have?" He asked the nurse.

The nurse explained what they had already prescribed to Jessica and Emmett nodded. "Ok Has her water broke?"

"Yes,"

"And how dilated is she?"

"Six."

"Have we got the teams on standby?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'm going to go and talk to Jessica and Mike." He walked into the room to find to two extremely distressed people.

"Mike, Jessica it seems we will be having a baby this morning."

"Will he be ok?" Jessica asked fearfully.

"You're pregnancy has been smooth so far Jess and I have one of the best neonatal teams in the country I can't promise anything you know that but I can promise that I will do everything in my power."

Three hours later Jessica was in the delivery Room and Emmett was scrubbing in as the neonatal team got ready to whisk the baby away the moment it was born. An hour later a tiny boy four pounds 3 oz was born. Emmett handed the baby off and tended to Jessica as soon as he was sure everything was ok with her he went over to his team.

"How does he look?"

"Decreased lung function he'll need a breathing machine and time for his lungs to mature." They started to take him to the NICU.

"How is he?" Jessica asked.

"Well he's having some difficulty breathing on his own but besides that he looks healthy."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." Jessica breathed tears in her eyes."

"Jess, It will be ok he looks healthy." Emmett turned to Mike.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," Mike held tightly to his wives hand. Emmett nodded and stripping himself of his gloves and gown left Jessica in the hands of the nurses he would be back to check on her in a little while. He didn't dare leave in case her or the baby needed him but he did need to get some sleep or he wouldn't be good for anyone. He walked into his office and collapsed on his couch.

Bella woke up at eight in the morning and noticed Emmett wasn't around. She heard a phone ringing and she wondered why he would leave his phone in his room. She walked in and picked it up. The hospital was calling it said and figuring it was important she answered it figuring she'd try and track Emmett down if she had to.

"Hello."

"Oh good Bella you're up."

"Emmett why are you calling your own cell phone?"

"I got in for a delivery last night after we got back and in the rush I left my phone on the bed can you bring it to me?"

"Sure I'll be right there?"

"Thank you?"

"No problem." Bella hung up the phone and figuring Emmett having his phone was important she just pulled on some clothes and went out the door. She stopped at a fast food chain and grabbed Emmett some breakfast figuring he hadn't had time to eat.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

Bella turned around to see Sue Clearwater striding towards her. "Hi Sue I was just bringing Emmett some breakfast and his phone." She held up each item.

"I wasn't aware you were close to the youngest Dr. Cullen."

"Well as you know I'm in town for my sister's wedding and she's marrying Emmett's brother so I'm staying with Emmett, Its out of the way of all the commotion." She lied to Sue. Sure she had known Sue most of her life but that didn't mean she had to tell her the real reason she was staying with Emmett.

"I see well he's either in his office or checking on the newest Newton baby in the NICU."

"Thank you." Bella walked towards Emmett office and when she didn't get any answer from her knock she pushed the partially open door. The office was empty but she left the phone and the breakfast on the desk. She sat down on the couch to wait for him.

"Bella." He smiled as he walked into the office and saw the food and phone sitting on the desk.

"Hey Em I figured you'd be hungry."

"Starving thank you." He sat down and pulled the food out of the bag.

"So the Newton's baby was born?"

"34 weeks but besides some breathing issues healthy."

"Is Jessica ok."

"She'll be fine just worried about the baby."

Bella nodded as they both lapsed into silence, It wasn't awkward though it was really a comforting silence.

A/N Thanks for all the amazing reviews do not forget about the facebook page and please review Yes I realize there isn't much Bella and Emmett in this chapter but I wanted to show that they have lives and it can be crazy but they can come together in the end.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own twilight

Bella whirled around the kitchen she wasn't sure what she was even doing she was split between Seattle and New York. New York had been her primary home until three months ago when she'd opened the Seattle branch and allowed herself to move home. Though sometimes she still felt as if New York was her home. The one place she had run to find refuge. Now she stood in the middle of an apartment waiting for the minuets and hours and days to tick down until she could leave again her phone consistently ringing she seemed to be putting out metaphoric fires all over the place.

"No, no not there not now that cake goes to Arizona. Yes, Yes right. Thank god." She sighed flipping her phone shut she leaned against the counter and rested her head against the wall.

"Everything ok?" Emmett asked walking into the kitchen.

"Huh," Bella lifted her head and looked at Emmett in surprise. "Oh yeah just fixing cake emergency's. Some cakes almost got labeled wrong which would have led to disaster believe me."

"I'll take your word for it." Emmett said. "I have to get to work but I will hopefully be home around eight."

"Ok." Bella nodded. "I'll try and have dinner ready by then." She sighed again as she looked around the room and saw that the kitchen was still covered in baking paraphernalia. She had so much to do and so little time and Rose's cake had certainly thrown a wrench into her well thought out and planned schedule.

"Don't worry about it I'll pick something up."

"I can't let you do that I should do something to pull my weight around here it's enough that you're even letting me stay with you."

"Maybe I'm doing that for my own selfish reasons." He winked.

"Oh yeah and what would that be." She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.

He thought of saying something sexual in nature but at the last moment he stopped himself. "I just want to see you happen Bella that's all and that's all it ever been do you understand?"

She looked into his eyes scared and a bit confused at what she saw there was there more behind his words then what he was actually saying. "Thank you." She whispered. He nodded and before she could say anything else he was out the door. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts. "No just no." she whispered to herself.

Her phone rang once more and she sighed picking it up. "Yes."

"Well what a lovely way to answer your phone." Rosalie sneered.

"Rose what do you want?" Bella sighed not wanting to fight with her sister at the moment she didn't even think she had the energy to fight with her.

"I was just calling to see how my cake was coming along."

"I haven't even started it."

"What the wedding is in a week." Rose shirked.

"Don't worry your cake will be done." Bella snapped and before Rose could say anything else she flipped the phone shut and threw it on the counter. "Ugg." She screamed. She shook her head she couldn't think about this now she just couldn't she had too much to do. She figured she better start Rose's cake and thus she got all the ingredients around and started to make the decorations that was the most time consuming and thus the one thing she did first.

The hours seemed to fly by as she spun sugary flower after sugary flower. The next time she glanced up in was to see Emmett looking at her in wonderment.

Emmett had walked into the house holding a bag of Chinese food only to be confronted by a massive amount of what he believed to be gold colored sugared Rose's. "Did the sugar fairies over take my apartment?"

"No I guess I got a bit over enthusiastic." Bella looked down at the many flowers.

"I would say so." Emmett chuckled.

"I blame it on Rose."

"Oh I'd love to see how that works."

"She called and wanted to know when her cake would be ready so I started to work on it and I guess I got carried away." She waved her hands over the many Rose's."

"I'd say." Emmett nodded.

"Well this is Rose's cake I guess it's a good thing we have many extra."

"Why do you plan on destroying the cake?"

"ohh don't tempt me." Bella shook her head.

"She picked up the flowers and stored them properly. Emmett watched as she stuffed them into the refrigerator. "So where are we putting the food?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Bella looked at the now almost over flowing refrigerator. "Oh I'm sorry Emmett."

"Hey its fine." He shook his head. "If I get hungry I'll just snack on Sugar and no mother to tell me no." he smirked. She just rolled her eyes. "Anyway I brought Chinese so why don't we eat."

"Yum." She licked her lips and once again he found himself stilling.

"Well here." He set the bags on the counter and pulled out food. "I got you beef and broccoli and I got myself shrimp in lobster sauce."

She scrunched up her nose. "How can you eat that stuff?"

"Its delicouse." He stabbed one and tried to guide it towards her mouth.

"No" she jumped away from him as he chased her around the kitchen he cornered her against the fridge.

"Nowhere to go Miss Swan."

"No I guess not." Her breath caught as she looked up into his eyes all the playfulness gone. She opened her mouth to say something else and he stuffed the shrimp in her mouth.

"Ha I got you."

She swallowed and scowled at him. "That was disgusting. He stared at her. "What?"

"You have some on your face." He leaned forward and wiped it off with his finger. "There." Her breath caught as he licked the drop of liquid off of his finger.

"I'm hungry." She swallowed skirting around him and grabbing her food.

"Oh I also brought you egg drop soup." He said turning around and fishing it out of the bag.

"You remembered." She smiled.

She took the food from him there hands touching. She felt the electricity coerce through her hand but she knew this was bad very bad no good could come of trying to even think about Emmett Carlisle Cullen in that way. She took her food and sat on the couch. "So how was work?"

"It was ok no delivery's just regular appointments." She watched his eyes light up as he talked about his work.

"You really do love it don't you."

"Yeah I really do." He smiled.

"I just really want to say I'm proud of you Emmett I always knew you would do amazing even when you were the annoying kid who would pull my ponytail and run away."

He watched her eyes looking at him lighting up with admiration and pride and he swallowed. "You don't know how much that means." He smiled. He watched a smile blossomed across her face. A smile he could get used to looking at every day of his life. He didn't know what came over him but he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He heard her gasp against his lips but then he felt her melt into him as her lips moved against his.

A/N sorry for the long wait I lost my inspiration and then my computer was acting up but here's the next chapter so please review Next chapter what will happen? Review if you want to know reviews inspire.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight

He cupped her face and gently leaned against her until she was laying under him on the couch, he pulled away and looked down into her eyes, his warm breath fanning against her face, and he didn't dare speak for fear of breaking the spell that seemed to be held over the two of them. His lips caressed hers once again as his hands found their way to her hips, they glided under her shirt and across her silky smooth skin, he didn't think he'd ever felt skin as soft as hers.

Her hands tangled in his messy black hair, her legs wrapped around his hips and her skin shouted from his touch, she couldn't believe this was happening, but she didn't want to stop it, her mind was saying oh this is so, so wrong, what are you thinking. Her body was screaming this is the best thing to every happen to you, her heart was torn in two.

She felt his erection pressed against her she couldn't help but move against it. His lips left hers as he started to trail kisses down her neck, he stopped when he reached the vee in her shirt. He looked up at her.

"Don't stop." She gasped. His hands lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head his hands then came back down and unclasped her white cotton bra.

"So beautiful," He whispered as he took in her creamy white breast. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. She mewed as she arched against him her hands now on his back and under his shirt. He rolled her nipple between his teeth before releasing it and kissing across to her other giving it the same treatment.

"To many clothes," She whimpered trying to pull his shirt from his body. He chuckled releasing her nipple and sitting up looming her as he pulled his shirt from his body and threw it behind her. She looked at him the light illuminating all of his muscles. She licked her lips and her eyes gleamed with lust.

"Like what you see, he asked huskily?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded pulling him back down on top of her and ravishing his lips, his hands glided down her smooth stomach and found the button of her jeans popping them open and unzipping them he pulled them down her shapely legs never breaking the kiss. Her own hands were following the same path on his body, as she yanked the button of his pants open her fingers brushed his erection and she smirked ax he gasped. Soon his pants joined hers on the floor and they were both just in their underwear.

She sat up shaking her luscious chocolate locks around her head, "Bedroom," a smirk played around her lips as her eyes sparked.

"Yea." Emmett nodded picking her up, she he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom sitting her down on the bed, "Lights on or off?"

"On." He dived on the bed causing her to bounce and giggle he pinned her down and ran his fingers down her almost naked body, "So pretty," He whispered as his lips followed his fingers until he reached the top of her white panties. At that moment Bella felt a slight moment of wishing she'd been wearing something sexier. His fingers dipped under the waist band touching her curls. He rolled her clit between his fingers causing her to arch off the bed and tangle her fingers in the white cotton sheets.

"So Wet," He whispered as he looked up at her and pulled her panties from her body leaving her completely nude splayed across his bed. He smirked at her before bending her head and kissing her stomach swirling his tongue in her belly button he looked up at her and winked before he went down on her, his tongue lapping at her entrance his teeth lightly grazing her clit. She gasped this was unfamiliar to her in the eleven years she'd been with Edward he'd never done this. She felt a fire rolling and coiling in her stomach as her breath came in short gasps she felt herself come unhinged and fling into a million pieces it felt like forever before she was back on the earth and laying on the bed her eyes glazed over and her body feeling like jelly,

"Wow." She breathed. He crawled back up her body and kissed her there tongues tangled together, "Amazing." She breathed. "Now it's my turn." She smirked. She sat up and straddled him.

"Hmm and what are you going to do?"

"This." She whispered her breath grazing his ear as her hands pulled his boxers down his legs and her hands found his rock hard Penis, her hands encircled him, as she bent her head and took him into her moist mouth. He was so huge she couldn't swallow him all the way. So as she sucked as much of him in as possible she used her hands to run over the best of him. His hands were now entangled in her hair as she licked over him. Her hands and mouth seeming to move in rhyme.

"Bella stop," He gasped.

"What, Why?" the haze clouding her eyes.

"I don't want to end like that." He panted and she nodded.

"You have protection right." She asked.

"Yeah," top drawer." He nodded to his bed side table. She reached over him and pulled the drawer open. Pulling a tiny foil pack out and ripping it open she slide it on him.

"Want me to ride you cowboy." She whispered seductively as she winked.

"Hell yeah." He nodded grasping at her hips as she came down on him. She felt herself stretch to accommodate him. He was so huge that for a moment she wondered if he would even fit. She swiveled her hips as she shook her hair around her. He grabbed her hair tangling her fingers into it as she arched backwards finding the right angle as she worked over him. Hot kisses poured from both of them as they felt their climaxes building and the thread that was once again holding her to the earth snapped again. The feel of her walls milking him was the final push for Emmett as he came letting her climax milk his own. She collapsed on top of him. "Incredible." He breathed pushing her sweaty hair out of her face. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into him using his chest as a pillow.

"Yeah." She breathed. Exhaustion overcoming her, she felt her eyes become heavy as she drifted off to sleep. He watched the angel in his arms sleeping he'd fantasized about this for years but the reality of it was so much sweeter. He kissed her forehead as he reached over and shut off the light he drifted off to sleep.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and please review of course so they've slept together but if you think everything is now going to be all rainbows and happy think again everyone has a lot of things to work out with in themselves and as couples. Some people have been wondering about Jasper and well he's around of course but he's really not that important to the story I will try and write him in later I promise. The more reviews the faster I'll update ;)


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight

The sunlight bathed over Bella's face causing her to blink and roll over to find the sheets cool and the bed empty. She moved her hands over the sheets her heart hammering, what had she done what had she been thinking? She sat up pulling her legs up to her chest the sheets pulled around her and lowered her head. She'd messed up she'd messed up big time she'd slept with Emmett, she was no better than her sister, she felt tears roll down her face as she silently got out of the empty bed. She could just imagine what Emmett must think about her. Where was Emmett anyway, the apartment was oddly quite. She padded bare footed into the kitchen after slipping Emmett's shirt over her body. She found a fresh pot of coffee on, and a letter. She poured herself a cup of coffee and liberally added cream and sugar to the mix. Taking a sip of the hot brew she picked up the note.

**Bella**

**Had to go into Work we'll talk later promise. **

**Emmett. **

"How informal." Bella scoffed putting the letter back down on the counter and taking a giant scalding gulp of her coffee. "I'm such an idiot." She shook her head slamming the cup down, coffee sloshing over the side. She heard a key turn in the lock and figuring it was Emmett she didn't move. She was shocked when Esme walked through the door.

"Oh Bella." Esme stopped in her tracks taking in Bella's wardrobe.

"Esme." Bella was frozen she wasn't sure what she should do in this situation. "Emmett went to work."

"Right." Esme shook her head, "I was just brining some grocery's over." Her eyes indicated the bag of groceries she had in her hands which she quickly put on the counter. Her eyes lingered over Bella's face, she could see the ghost's dancing in the blue orbs. Sure it wasn't hard to figure out what had went down in the apartment the night before but Esme could care less about that, what she cared about was the look veiled in the eyes of this women. "Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Bella picked up her coffee cup and almost tried to hide behind it as her hands were shaking. Esme walked towards her softly almost as not to spook her.

"Why don't you go and get changed dear and I'll clean this up." Her eyes lingered on the puddle of coffee.

Bella nodded placing the coffee cup down and making her way to her own room. Esme watched her go before grabbing a dish towel and wiping up the spilled coffee. Ten minutes later Bella came out in jeans and a blue sweater. Her face still pale and her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Well I'm going to get going." Esme turns to go, "There's chicken in those bags you'll need to put it in the fridge." She's almost to the door when a voice stops her.

Bella watches this women walking out the door and all she wants to do is reach out and admit her every sin to talk to someone who maybe just maybe understand at the same time she's Emmett's mother but she can't say the things she needs to say to her own mother so she opens her mouth her throat feeling dry and not wanting to corporate. "Esme can I talk to you?"

Esme turns around she can hear the wobble in Bella's voice see the tears shining in her eyes. "Of course dear?" Bella practically collapses on the couch as Esme makes her way over to her. "Bella talk to me." She said sitting down next to her and pushing her hair out of her face.

Bella looked down at her hands, she couldn't look at Esme. She bit her lip her face still pale but starting to heat up. Her eyes stinging with tears. "I slept with Emmett and I feel horrible what does that say about me? I mean seriously I got mad at Rose for being with Edward yet at the now I've slept with Emmett maybe Edward is right maybe I'm a horrible person."

Esme was shocked as she pulled Bella into her embrace. "First of all you are nothing like Rose and Edward and you're not a horrible person. Secondly its not the same at all Rose and Emmett never dated and you'd didn't just get engaged without telling anyone you were even dating." Esme was still pissed at her younger son. "You're allowed to be happy Bella and if Emmett makes you happy then so be it." She smiled slightly.

"But people will just say I'm doing it because he's Edward's brother and I'm trying to get revenge."

"And are you?" Esme asked not believing it for a second.

"Of course not."

"See, I know that you know that Alice Jasper and Emmett along with Carlisle will know that and Edward and Rosalie don't have a leg to stand on. Now lets dry those tears sweetie." Esme handed her a kleenex and watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Bella wasn't raised in a loving home Esme knew that and she'd been emotional beaten down. Esme thought Emmett and Bella would make the perfect pair but she also knew it would take time for Bella to get through her issue's and trust herself and trust Emmett. Edward had really done a number on her.

Just then the door opened and Emmett stood there. He stared wide eyed at his mother and Bella teary eyed on the couch. "Should I come back?" He started to back out of the door.

"No dear I'm just leaving." Esme stood up and hugged Bella before walking to her son and hugging him as she kissed his cheek she whispered. "She cares but be gentle she's fragile." Emmett was in shock as his mother left the apartment and he turned to Bella looking lost sitting on the couch.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please do review. I have new Emmett and Bella story called One boy, One girl so if you haven't checked it out yet please do so.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight

"Bells are you ok." Emmett sat down on the couch his mother's words running through his head. She looked up at him tears still shining in her crystalline blue eyes.

"Yeah." She swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"No its not." Emmett shook his head. He pulled her gently into his arms wrapping himself protectively around her. "What's wrong Sweetheart?"

The protectiveness of his arms around her let her break down completely and openly something she hadn't done in forever something she was completely terrified of doing. He felt tears soak through his shirt through the silence reigned heavily on air. Finally with a shaky breath she started to talk.

"I Care about you, I don't want you to think I just slept with you in some sick twisted way at getting back at Edward."

"What?" Emmett was truly shocked. "Why would I think that?"

"You know that's what Edward will say, I couldn't handle Rose's wedding so I ran to you to get back at them or something."

"Bella my brother's a complete and total ass for one and two well I'd never believe anything he says to me anyway. I've known you forever Bella I trust you, I know your heart I know you'd never pull anything like that."

She looked up at him, looking so broken so fragile so young and his mother's words rang though his head once again. He pushed the hair out of her eyes cupping her cheek and pulling her close he kissed her gently. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Everyone thinks I'm weak that I can't stand up to Rosalie or my mother," Here she took a deep breath and shook her head. "Maybe they're right maybe I'm weak maybe I don't have a backbone, maybe I let them walk all over me." Her body gave a shudder.

"Hey none of that." He pulled her back into his arms. "You are not weak, it takes more strength then anyone knows to turn the other cheek it takes strength to love and to forgive people that are horrible to you and if you bring up that god damn cake I'll throw this pillow at you. You did that to save your business because we all know that Rosalie Swan would have went to the press the trashiest one she could find and trashed you and your business to everyone and anyone that would listen. "

"I always was the wallflower next to Rose, It's a fact I learned to live with long ago but I'd always thought she loved me and cared about me, I just I don't trust her I don't really believe that her and Edward have been going out as long as they say they have."

"What are you saying you think they had an affair well you two were together?"

"I don't rightly know but I think they might have been. I just feel so confused, it's not fair to you sure I'm not in love Edward anymore but he's still a big part of me and always will be, you don't deserve that you don't deserve all the baggage I bring."

Emmett chuckled darkly. "You don't think I have baggage because baby I have enough to fill a baggage claim. I don't care about you and Edward well except I may kick his ass and I may kick Rose's to if my mom doesn't get to it first."

"Baggage, what type of baggage do you have?" Bella asked Emmett had always seemed so perfect to her if not slightly rebellious in his youth. "Please tell me you didn't ever sleep with Rose."

"No nothing like that, I wouldn't touch that bitch with a ten foot poll. " Bella laughed slightly. "Well what happened. All of the sudden Emmett went silent and rigid.

"Em." Bella placed her hand on his arm slightly scared at the moment. "Em are you ok?"

He shook his head trying to shake himself out of whatever place he'd just been in. "I'm um yeah I'm fine." He grasped her hand tightly and she winced slightly. "Do you remember Bree?"

Bella racked her brain trying to remember Bree. Finally something clicked in her mind. "Didn't you date her for about nine months starting the summer before you were a senior I think she was in my grade."

"Right she was." Emmett nods.

"Ok What about her?

"I…" He's shaking and Bella holds his hand tightly.

"Em, you don't need to talk I'm sorry I'm sorry." She's pleading with him.

"No I have to get this out, We'd been going out about six months I thought I was falling in love I thought everything was great until I found the papers.

"The papers?" Bella was perplexed.

"Yeah, the papers to the abortion clinic she'd went to the month before."

Bella was silent as the weight of the words settled down around her.

A/N sorry the chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I thought I had to stop here. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please continue to review. Also check out my other two knew Bella/Emmett stories. Loving a Memory and Equal Footing. Also don't forget about the facebook page.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight.

"She had an abortion." Bella whispered.

"Yes, I confronted her papers in hand and anger pumping through my veins.

"What did she say?"

"That it was her body her choice so why the hell should I care I couldn't have stopped her even if I had known."

"What did you say?"

"I said I may not have been able to stop her but I had a right to know. I told her that I understood that she may have felt she was too young but I couldn't be with someone that would have an abortion just because they felt unprepared for the child, and I certainly wouldn't be with someone that would get an abortion and then hide it." He was shaking as Bella lightly laid her hand on his arm. "She laughed and said that was ok because there was only a fifty percent chance I was the father anyways."

"That bitch." Bella seethed.

"I asked who the other possibility was and she just laughed again and said It didn't matter it was over, I'll never know, I'll never know if it was my child or not and I don't know if knowing or not knowing is better."

"Oh Em." Bella wiped the tears from his cheeks and hugged him close. "If I could find her I'd slap her. What did your parents say?"

"I never told them, I guess I was ashamed my girlfriend hadn't even cheated she'd also had an abortion and not to mention what she'd shouted at me before I finally left her house."

"What?"

Emmett swallowed and closed his eyes as another teardrop fell down his face and splashed on Bella's hand. "She shouted that it was a good thing that she'd had an abortion because If I had been the father I would have made a horrible one."

Bella clenched her hands and gritted her teeth she really wanted to go and find Bree and slap the shit out of that bitch. "That is the farthest thing from the truth in the world." Bella said her hands cupped his face as she kissed him lightly. "When you become a father you'll be an amazing one. Don't believe a world that Whore told you. Please Emmett I see the way you are with your patients and I hear the way you talk about the babies you deliver you'll be an amazing father."

"I believe you but when she said it, it hit me hard and I believed her a part of me still does and I blamed myself I figured maybe if she thought I would make a better father she wouldn't have had the abortion."

"No Emmett No. She was a selfish person and if anything she would have been the horrible parent not you. Don't let her tare you down. Don't let her ruin you." She whispered pain lacing her words. "You're the most amazing man I've ever met you have to know that. You are now and were then too good for her. "

"Thank you." He whispered looking into her eyes he could see the truth shining through. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am thankful."

"You saw me and cared for me you listened you were my shoulder to lean on now let me be yours." She took his hand and led him silently to the bedroom. Where she slowly undressed him down to his boxers and ran her hands over his chest. "Lay down" she whispered. He nodded laying on the bed she crawled over him. She changed quickily into her PJ's and crawled over him laying down on his chest she snuggled into him. She held him well he held her both taking comfort in each other's embrace. No words needed to be spoken as they drifted to sleep that night.

A/N sorry for the long wait thanks for the reviews and please review. Sorry for the shorter chapter but I thought this was a good stopping point.


End file.
